25 days of Christmas 2
by Zarak342
Summary: G1. 25 drabbles of Christmas. Sequel to last year's story, can be read alone. On the first day of Christmas, will another mayhem begin? Or will incidents of war prevent some from feeling the joy? Slash implied but not main focus of story.
1. One song title

**25 days of Christmas 2**

**First: One song title**

_On the first day of Christmas my true love said to me…_

Man, last year had been a blast, hadn't it?

Jazz couldn't help his smug grin as he remembered all those CPUs he messed around with. Especially Prowl's, of course.

Shifting, he stretched with a yawn, as he settled back with a huff. He felt almost sorry for Prowler now that the next Christmas was sneaking up on them. Last year had been a total success and Jazz was considering if he should create another Christmas mayhem, if anything for those who had 'forgotten'.

But then again, was there much else he could have done? He introduced them to traditions, decorations, games, new pranks… and to each other.

Most of them hadn't even known before the last December. The war had simply not given the Cybertronians time to think deeper about their own individual situation.

Red Alert and Inferno had stuck together through thick and thin, basically. They did that before Christmas too, being friends to begin with, and Red Alert honestly did trust Inferno. It wasn't much of a surprise.

Hound and Mirage… true, they had their confrontations, bad moments of different opinions on pretty much everything. But the humans had that thing… opposite attract? They always seemed to make it up to each other, none of them being stubborn enough to stay angry.

And him, of course, he had Prowler. His logical, strict second in command who he alone could mess with, and still get away with it. _His_ boring Prowl with doorwings flaring up in annoyance when he was teased. And none the less, the Prowler only he knew how to make relax.

Jazz sighed softly, settling his visored gaze on the opposite wall.

It was the first of December. Jazz didn't need his chronometer to figure that out. He was subconsciously counting the days in the back of his CPU.

The first of December… and Jazz just wished he could see something else than the glowing energon bars in front of his cell.

… _Don't wait up for me__._

_

* * *

_

_A/N: What, wait, it's back? 80_

_Hey everyone, 25 days of Christmas is back after last year's success. 25 small drabbles, one each day. I must be crazy taking this up again… But you guys seemed to like it, right?_

_I'll do my very best, even though this year it'll be different. I can't repeat it, gotta think of something new, you know._

_Anyways, '25 days of Christmas 2' is a working title, and I really need a proper one. I'm open for suggestions, rather I could really use the help._

_And general suggestions of course too._

_Yes, what's this, slightly more drama than last time? Don't worry, humor should come back soon… god I hate those noisy commercials…_

_Btw, anyone else noted that we can't use more than one mark? Not two question marks '?' or a question and exclamation mark. '?' which sucks..._


	2. Two times worse

**25 days of Christmas 2**

**Second: Two times worse**

"_Jingle bell, jingle bell, jingle bell rock,"_

"Blaster, come to my office," Prowl cut off his work for just a second so he could contact the jingling communication officer. He cut the line before he could hear Blaster's protests.

With a soft sigh of annoyance the second in command continued with his work, one datapad at the time while he did his best to shut out the constant Christmas music.

A jingle bell rock, caroling, cheerful, happy, anticipating, bothersome music.

Prowl didn't look up when his door was opened. Likewise did he ignore the huffed, "Come on, mech, what's wrong with a little music?"

"What makes you think it is about the music?" Prowl couldn't help but ask calmly, still not looking up.

"Cuz that's the only thing I've done, man. An' ya called when I played 'Jingle bell rock' for the fifth time…"

"Then yes, it is because of the music."

"And what 'bout it?"

"Too much and too loud. Not to mention too much repetition."

"Aw, come on, it's the same amount as last year, no difference," Blaster said.

"That might very well be, but you will have to turn it down. Decepticon activity is on the rise and we need undisturbed recharge. No music at night, morning or late evening. And you either need to find something new or keep breaks in the songs," Prowl countered, only now looking up, his optics clearly telling that he did not care for any protests.

Blaster, his hands on Prowl's desk, opened his mouth and was just about to voice his objection, but the look from Prowl made him shut his mouth before straightening, a sigh escaping him.

"Look, Prowler, I know ya worried… But ya can't force everyone else ta be less cheery," Blaster said more calmly, frowning to the second in command.

Prowl tried to prevent his door wings from tensing. "That has nothing to do with it. Now please, I have work to do, same as you." He indicated to the door, getting a frustrated look from Blaster, another sigh.

"… Just… ya know we'll get him out and home…" Blaster said softly as he turned around and left.

Prowl sat quietly before beginning to work again, one datapad at the time. Slower now than when his CPU wasn't churning in thoughts.

Last December had been a messy mayhem of annoyance and amusement. Prowl still insisted to this day that it was not an experience he wanted to repeat – except for the last day of course.

This December was going to be two times worse.

Jazz had been missing in action for two weeks on this day.

"_It's Christmastime, there's no need to be afraid. At Christmastime, we let in light and we banish shade."_

_

* * *

_

_A/N: Yes, as I said, more drama this time._

_Actually, I'm deadly worried about this. It's gonna be more cheerful next chapter I hope, but it's more the fact that it's a sequel… I'm feeling like Disney. Sequels are almost never a good thing…_

_I hope you do enjoy, and please do review if you like it, would assure me greatly that I'm not making a mistake here._

_Last thing, if you're new, it is advised to read last year's story. It's not that long, it's relatively funny and would give you a good idea of what has been happening._

_Btw, title help, someone?_

_Please enjoy, Merry Christmas!_


	3. Three thoughts

**25 days of Christmas 2**

**Third: ****Three thoughts**

His first thought was always of Prowl. Cheesy, wasn't it?

Jazz snickered as he lay back on the ground, not having been given the courtesy of a proper berth. It didn't really matter, in any case, because he could just lie there and run recordings of the star systems behind his visor as he stared at the purple ceiling.

It was already the third day of Christmas, and Jazz honestly admitted to himself that he felt slightly sad considering he might not get out in time for Christmas. No point of hiding that.

At least he had been left alone. The Decepticons had long since given up trying to get information from him. Jazz had laughed at their attempt to beat him up for answers. Any kind of torture they threw at him, and he countered it with a laugh.

And he knew Soundwave didn't appreciate the absurd volume of internal music that had attacked him as the communication expert had tried to pry his mind of intel.

So now he was alone. Apparently Megatron or Starscream – or whatever scrapheap had come up with this plan – believed that seclusion was going to break the cheerful, social and annoyingly loud Autobot third in command. He had had to restrain himself from laughing out loud. Were they even thinking, or did they just run out of ideas? He was head of special ops, the spies and saboteurs!

But he hadn't, because he would take isolation over a beating any day.

His second thought was of Prowl.

He kind of wondered what his Datsun was doing. He was wondering what the whole Ark was doing. They had better be preparing for Christmas so it was ready if he came back… _when_ he came back. But they probably were. These kinds of things – war, missing Autobots – were an integrated part of their lives. They moved on till an opportunity would show itself.

He sighed as he felt himself slipping into a light recharge. There wasn't much to do but sleep, replay memories and pictures and keep his hopes up.

His third thought he got when he woke up again. Someone had been in his cell, and he ranted at himself for not waking up. Even though this time it apparently wasn't meant with harm, it could easily have been.

Three cubes were neatly stacked in a corner of the cell, near the opening. A quick optical scan showed no contamination, just two cubes of regular energon and one high grade cube.

Jazz couldn't help but smirk. Beside the cubes was a small fake Christmas tree, creatively decorated with small pieces of machinery.

Someone was apparently trying to get into the Christmas mood.

_

* * *

_

_A/N: __What will happen next?_

_Btw, guys, like last year I still love if you're burning in with this awesome idea. Please, share. And I won't mind any corrections :)_

_Please review!_

_Merry Christmas!_


	4. Four plans put together

**25 days of Christmas 2**

**Fourth: Four plans put together**

"Pff, Prowl is acting even more like there's something stuck in his tail-pipe…"

"No surprise there."

"I suppose…"

Sideswipe gave an annoyed sigh, putting his hands behind his neck and looking up at the ceiling. He had Sunstreaker to look where they were walking, but the hallway was mostly empty.

"He's dragging everyone down, you know," Sideswipe grunted as he looked back down.

"What did you expect, last year's total mayhem was all Jazz' doing. Everything Christmasy reminds Prowler of the situation."

"Well, it's not a new thing! Bots go missing on missions all the time…"

"Not anything we can do about it."

"We _could_…"

"Sideswipe…" Sunstreaker glared, a warning that he didn't want slag or brig time.

"Come on, just this once. Will help everyone."

"Doing what? Even if you came up with a plan, I doubt it'll be anything new. Jazz did it all last year."

"Then we just… make a lot of plans," Sideswipe grinned, already forming a tactic in his head.

_C H R I S T M A S_

Mirage sighed as he walked towards the recreation room. The special ops part of the Autobot force had been both busy and unusually quiet since Jazz disappeared. Busy because Optimus had given Bumblebee and him the position as head of special ops for now. The two of them were working it out fine, Bumblebee always having the courage of a hero, Mirage seeing it from all angles before doing anything rash.

It should be good to get some energon and relax.

As he stepped inside, he immediately felt something wrong. His first reaction was to go invisible, initiating his cloaking device. The second afterwards he felt something unbelievable cold hit his face, slosh and proceed with creeping down his neck cables, making him shiver.

"Oh slag!" he heard Hound's horrified reaction, Mirage flickered his optics online just in time to see his green mate bolt to cover behind a table.

It took a few seconds to access the situation, and waver back into existence, realizing the _snow_ slowly melting on his face would reveal him in any case.

"Hound?-! What the scrap!" he spluttered, wiping the snow away.

The green Autobot looked sheepishly over the overturned table, "Sorry?" he said before suddenly averting his optics to the opposite end of the room. "Look out!"

Mirage just managed to throw himself on the floor as a barrage of snowballs flew over his head and collided with the actually several overturned tables.

He only had a second to turn and stare at the other end, seeing Sideswipe, Sunstreaker, Hoist, and Wheeljack all there, throwing handheld spheres of snow.

Had they turned the recreation room into a snowy war room?-!

Mirage offered a surprised sound when he was suddenly taken by the shoulder and dragged away from the middle of the 'battlefield', Hound pulling him behind the table.

The spy breathed for a couple of seconds, staring at the suddenly highly decorated wall as he sat with his back against the table. He was seeing painted Christmas trees, several real spruce decorations, plastic mini-elves, Santa hats on Autobot heads… and the absurdly loud, hard rock-n-roll Christmas song through the speakers of the communication system made everything seem so chaotic.

Flabbergasted by it all, he peeked over the edge of the cover, seeing Sunstreaker get hit right in the face and fall back on his aft with a loud curse. Wheeljack was obviously having the time of his life, his fins flashing bright yellow in his laughing fit as he weakly attempted to throw a snowball even though he looked like he would rather roll on the floor laughing.

In this room he found so many Chrismasy traditions from last year, which hadn't been there just yesterday. How the twins – it _had_ to be the twins – had managed that he didn't know.

"Hound!" Mirage exclaimed as if he wanted an explanation, or for him to stop, but he honestly didn't know himself.

Instead of answering, Hound continued his throwing until kneeling behind the cover, snow all over his armor as he took another snowball from subspace, having apparently prepared himself with snow from the rather huge snowpile in the corner of the cold recreation room. Just before he continued to attack he turned to Mirage and pulled him closer, kissing him.

Mirage was too stunned to react at first, still trying to take in what the slag was going on, the music not helping the hectic atmosphere. He did kiss back, but the spy had to keep from groaning as he sensed the mistletoe over the two of them. Were they back already?

When Hound broke the kiss, his grinned widely, cheekily to his mate.

"You are not going to be forgiven so easily," Mirage said with a glare,

"I know," Hound grinned as he continued playing the game with his comrades.

_

* * *

_

A/N: Mirage: .. Don't you have patrol?

_Hound: Aw, slag.._

_Welcome to the fourth of Christmas. This was out later because it was my little brother's birthday today. Happy birthday!_

_I tried out a new trick; '!-?' Some sentences just needs two marks._

_According to yesterday's traffic, this sequel is nooot going that well… ^^; I suppose it's hard to top humor with drama and humor, huh?_

_Well, here's something a bit more cheerful, hopefully. Please review._

_Please enjoy! Merry Christmas!_


	5. Five unlikely reasons

**25 days of Christmas**

**Fifth: Five**** unlikely reasons**

Another day had come and gone without any change. He hadn't gotten another weird surprise as he was recharging; no one had entered the cell since the day before yesterday.

To be honest, Jazz was beginning to grow bored. It wasn't like it would be a problem, but by Primus how he wished he had a sound system or a game or just something to do other than stare at the ceiling of fiddle with the small fake Christmas tree.

He was missing the Ark and the silly pranks he could do there at Christmastime. He almost missed frying Prowl's logic center with his absurd look on reality.

He was still trying to figure out who it was who had left the energon in his cell. Mostly by ruling out those it couldn't possibly be. Megatron, Starscream, Soundwave, or… most of the Decepticons. It seemed unlikely that any of them would show any sort of kindness to an Autobot prisoner, but what the slag did he now about Christmas, last year they had met and _talked_.

The steps that had been picking at his audio receptors for a bit now were getting louder, Jazz eventually sitting himself up on the berth, staring at the bars and awaiting the con. He wasn't going to get caught recharging again.

His visor flickered in suspicion and anger as he saw a pair of wings appear in the hallway before his cell. The past two to three weeks he had so often wanted to rip the wings off one of those slaggers' back, Starscream's to be more precise.

Looked like they weren't all done yet.

_C H R I S T M A S_

Loud laughter echoed in the almost empty brig area, Jazz' hand on his midsection as he tried to control himself in his fit.

"Ya… Ya can't be serious, man!" he laughed, snorting as he looked at the seeker.

"Come on, I could use the help," the seeker admitted, still grinning widely.

_

* * *

_

A/N: The fifth, the story building.

_Not much to say today XD Other than short chapter and the title was hard to find._

_Please review, enjoy and Merry Christmas!_


	6. Six attempts, last attempt

**25 days of Christmas 2**

**Sixth: Six**** attempts, last attempt**

Optimus Prime, leader of the Autobots, was holding back a soft sigh, feeling a repetition of the situation. Prowl stood in front of his desk, rigid and stern as always, a datapad in his hand and his blue optics fixed on it.

Even though he had a very good idea of what was going to be said, he sat still and waited for the second in command to talk.

"Sir, if we collect our forces and divide them in two, we could have a high possibility of success with a diversion and the following entrance of the Nemesis, which would lead to an improvement for our forces. I believe that-"

"Prowl," Optimus gently cut off the tactician, his calm optics focused fully on his SIC.

Optimus knew how worried Prowl was. He knew how scared Prowl actually was even though he didn't show one bit of it on the outside. It was his way of dealing with these things. He shut out the problems of war until a time where he was alone and could let it out. Optimus had accidentally walked in when Prowl was raging once. Prime had been surprised, as would anyone else, at the mess Prowl was making of his own room. As silent as he could. He always kept his calm and cool amongst others, his position demanding it.

Jazz was like that too, but in another way. He just never lost his cool around others. He could seem both annoyed and downright pissed, but his cool cat attitude would always be there… until he was alone. That Optimus had never experienced. He didn't know what Jazz did in his alone time. A part of him couldn't help but wonder that if Prowl showed anger, the 'Jazz man' would show depression.

But the thought seemed a little absurd.

"Prowl… detach your spark and tell me we have the resources again," Optimus calmly said.

When he saw Prowl's doorwings stiffen, he already knew that he couldn't. The black and white officer knew that he couldn't do that. Neither detach his spark from the situation nor say they had the resources. Because they didn't.

"If an opportunity shows, we will take it. Until then, we can only wait for a better situation, Prowl," the leader said, offering an apologetic look. "We will have to do without Jazz for now."

Prowl almost seemed to sag for a second before he straightened, doorwings stiff as he kept his gaze firm at Optimus. "Understood, sir," he said before he turned around and left the office.

Prime tried not to wince at the cold tone that had emitted from Prowl's vocalizer. He hadn't wanted to say it either. They couldn't do anything for Jazz at the moment.

His communication link chirped alive shortly afterwards, hesitation in the other end.

"Yes?" he urged.

"Uh, Prime. Ah… we might've a lil' problem," he heard Inferno's drawl at the other end. Optimus trying to figure out what Inferno meant.

"The… mistletoe's back up… All over…"

Only now did Optimus allow himself the sigh, rubbing the bridge of his nose. "Primus…"

_

* * *

_

_A/N: And we're back with Prowl. Should I jump back and forth like this?_

_Another day of not having anything to say D: It's too late for me to think, and had a long day at the workshop…_

_Please review, enjoy and Merry Christmas!_


	7. Seven unwise decisions

**25 days of Christmas 2**

**Seventh: Seven unwise decisions**

When Starscream started up from recharge that cycle, he knew something would go haywire with the day.

That was how every single day started up like. More often than not it was right and he had a slag of a day. So it was just a way to assure himself by not thinking positive things. And if something good happened, a raid finally going right, the day would seem glorious.

A glorious day fitted him, the next Decepticon leader to be. And when he became leader, he could wake up and not think to himself that the day would have some flaw in it. He would make sure there wasn't unglorious days.

This day's challenge, however, was highly unexpected and something he was completely unfamiliar with.

Purple walls gone… multi-colored.

Starscream snorted, dismissing it for now as a trick of still slowly booting optics.

However, having to stop suddenly in shock in front of a blocked doorway made him finally take in the problem.

_Why_ was there a huge, inflatable red human monster blocking the doorway?

Crimson optics narrowing, Starscream mindfully poked to the thing, only to see it swing back softly before bobbing back in place, blocking the way. Sparking annoyance in the seeker.

Roughly hitting it, he watched as the thing moved out of the way and slowly sank to the floor, making a strange hissing sound at Starscream. Apparently, it was very unhappy with the Decepticon, the seeker just grunting as he was finally able to step into the energon stocks for his ration of the day.

Deciding to move to the brig's monitor room to see how the isolation project of the Autobot was going, he moved through the normally quite busy main hallways that passed the small recreation room, monitor room and Megatron's throne room – where most cons were most of the time.

One often heard yell stopped him in front of the throne room.

"_Starscream!"_

Turning, the seeker stared at Megatron who was walking angrily towards him, his optics barely managing to catch sight of the absurd spectacle that had been… was Megatron's throne. He had no idea what those green things were doing on it, or what the apparent colorful plastic sphere attached to it, the red pointy had thingy were, but in any case, they were there.

And Starscream knew he had nothing to do with it.

"I'm _innocent_!"

_C H R I S T M A S_

"So that how ya got that dent," Jazz said almost surprised, indicating at his own side of his helm.

"Yeah, Starscream wasn't fond of getting blamed for that," Skywarp snickered, handing the promised energon cube to the Autobot. He didn't care if it was a bad idea to prank his grumpy comrades.

_

* * *

_

A/N: Hey, reference from first 25 days of Christmas, can you see it?

_Anything new today..? Nothing, other than I'm in a good mood and this was the chapter that sparked the idea. And I got the idea for this chapter January 2010!_

_Oh, and hey, you got some awesome ideas, or suggestion to how I write cons better? (not 'trained' at that)? :D_

_Also, got a long anonymous review yesterday and more! Reviews make me happy writer =D_

_Please review, enjoy and Merry Christmas! _


	8. Eight recurring nightmares

**25 days of Christ****mas 2**

**Eighth: Eight**** recurring nightmares**

A certain red Autobot was growling rather loudly as Blaster greeted him. He was in no mood to even talk properly, grumbling inaudible words as he walked to the energon dispenser to take his fuel before his shift.

Ironhide was not a happy mech.

It was especially obvious with the way the other Autobots seemed to cling to the wall to not cross his path as he moved around.

But as often, a few mechs were oblivious to his bad mood.

"Heya Ironhide, what are you doing? Just getting your morning energon huh? Suppose you have shift soon, you always do like the morning stuff, don't you? Not really something I understand, admitted, I mean, my CPU takes ages to start up properly after deep recharge and—"

Ironhide groaned, sorting out Bluestreak's voice as he placed his cube on the table. Apparently that CPU didn't take long enough with rebooting…

"Bluestreak," he eventually interrupted with a growl, making the grey Datsun shut up immediately. "Not in mood for slag. Shut up."

"Aw, sorry, 'Hide, I forgot you never likes these things. But I can't really blame you, I mean, in your situation I probably wouldn't either—"

A glare shut him up again. And Ironhide knew he had to take his chance now while the younger one was still being silent. "I'll leave for shift…" he grunted, getting up and subspacing his half-empty energon cube for later. And he left before Bluestreak could open his mouth again.

_C H R I S T M A S_

Sideswipe looked up, slightly confused by the rumbling sound of several heavy, running steps he was hearing in the hallway. It was and wasn't unusual to hear someone running, but the volume indicated a big Autobot.

He was surprised to see Ironhide skitter around in the corner; continue his running towards the other red one.

Right past him Ironhide ran just until he stopped, his pedes screeching against the metal floor before turning to Sideswipe and harshly grabbing his upper arms.

Sideswipe didn't have mind to protest as he was being shaken by the older red one, staring in bewilderment. The frag had he done?

"I'm gonna _kill_ you," Ironhide growled dangerously, then suddenly stopping. If Cybertronians could have, Sideswipe swore he saw the soldier pale.

Just as fast as he had turned and grabbed Sideswipe, Ironhide let go and turned, once again running away like there was a flock of rhinos in his heels.

Which, actually, wasn't all that wrong…

Sideswipe was roaring in laughter, holding his midsection as he saw the second Dinobot follow in pursuit of Ironhide, the mistletoe dangling over the head.

_

* * *

_

A/N: What, no Christmas fic should be without Ironhide's mistletoe misery.

_I really gotta stop writing these so late, I'm too tired to think of something funny to say in Authors Note XD_

_Let's see… Thanks for all the reviews, got some cool ideas for the future :3_

_How's the Christmas weather for everyone? Here, we got some massive snow, but now it's just cold, and slowly melting, at least a bit. I do hope for a white Christmas, don't you?_

_Please review, enjoy and Merry Christmas!_


	9. Nine fluffy things

**25 days of Christmas 2**

**Ninth: Nine**** fluffy things**

Skywarp grumbled as he was walking through the hallway, holding a hand against his dented cheek. Megatron really couldn't take a joke, could he? Everyone was so stuck up around here, the cassetticons and Thundercracker seemed to be the only ones not bothered by Skywarp's messing around with the Christmas decorations he had yoinked from some humans.

The cassetticons – at least Rumble and Frenzy – seemed somewhat amused by it, and Thundercracker just sighed and shook his head before going back to his usual 'ignore everything bothersome' attitude.

What, it wasn't like he could help that Megatron didn't like a few decorations on the boring purple walls, and not his problem Starscream disliked his Santa surprise… He actually ruined it totally, punching a big hole in it!

Skywarp was going through his next plan in his head. Things were difficult with the cons. He had heard Jazz talk about some of his pranks, and some of them just wouldn't work here. For starters, the mistletoe, which apparently was a thing of great amusement at the Ark, would be totally ignored. Most of them probably wouldn't get Christmas music and those sheep things Jazz talked about… would most likely die down inside the Nemesis.

Something, something, something… C'mon, something!

Skywarp grunted, stopping in the hallway as he tried to think. He was close to some kind of idea, he could feel it. Juuust out of reach.

Suddenly, he grinned. With a flash he was gone from the hallway, warping out of the Nemesis.

_C H R I S T M A S_

Thundercracker was… bemused, was probably the best word. When he had entered his quarters he had immediately aimed his null rays at the one thing that was off in his normally pretty clean room. The fluffy little organic-looking thing on his table. When it hadn't moved, he had walked closer and poked it with his weapons.

Still no reaction had him finally lowering his arms, staring at it. What was it? Something of Skywarp's decorations?

Sitting on a chair, he picked up the head-sized soft thing up in his hand, running scans on it with his optical view. It was just… colorful wool, something the humans used often. It wasn't that big, really, but as he poked it again, the end of it, it seemed thicker. Confused, he saw the other end had the ability to open, Thundercracker opening it and trying to grab whatever was in there.

He glanced confused at the black box the size of his hand. A button, barely big enough to not be crushed by his digit, opened it up, revealing paper – such a multi-functioning human invention – and underneath a small book, saying 'Sudoku puzzle'. It was far from human size, so whatever this Sudoku was, it was meant for a Transformer.

The paper was more of his interest, holding some familiar scribbles.

'_Hi, I'm Christmas stocking. Luv me :)_

_You hang me on your door outside and I might get you something interesting. If you throw me out the Christmas Spirits will come and haunt you! I'm fluffy, why throw me out? D:_

_I'm blue, just like you~"_

Thundercracker shook his head, sighing as he got up; going to the thrash can with the stocking.

He was surprised to find himself hesitating before turning and going to his door.

If Skywarp had done such a thing out of it, he might as well hang it up.

After all, he didn't want any 'spirits' haunting him, he thought with a short smile.

_

* * *

_

A/N: We're back with a troubled Skywarp~

_Why, inspiration, why must you hit me at midnight when I have school next morning? *grr*_

_Yeah, tired again… I hear some people are not having that good of a weather, which is too bad. We had more snow today, which unfortunately ended up in my driving lesson being canceled D: I'm never gonna get my license…_

_Another question (also to help me); What do you wish for Christmas?_

_Please review, enjoy and Merry Christmas!_


	10. Ten unconvincing arguments

**25 days of Christmas 2**

**Tenth: Ten**** unconvincing arguments**

"Remove yourself or I will."

"Aw, c'mon, relax."

"No. Now move."

"Prowl…"

Prowl gave a grunt in response as he moved forward again, but the big bulk of a mech was still stepping in his way, blocking him.

"Inferno, I'll have you arrested…" Prowl growled, moving forward again, as if anything had changed, but Inferno's hand and gun-hand pushed gently against his shoulders, stopping him.

Inferno gave a light sigh as he watched Prowl back off, glaring. Primus knew why he had gotten the job of keeping Prowl in place until the others arrived, because he sure didn't know.

He and the second in command were standing just outside the entrance to the Ark, Inferno preventing Prowl from ditching his duties and go rescue Jazz on his own. Honestly, Inferno had no idea what the normally logical officer was even considering a suicide mission like that, but fair enough, Prowl was acting a little funny when the subject fell on his close 'friend'.

"Let me go, Inferno…" Prowl said, breaking the fire truck back to attention, staring to see both an insane amount of fury and worry in his superior's optics.

"Ah can't letcha…" Inferno countered, tilting his head lightly as he watched the white and black mech make a frustrated sound.

"But I have to get Jazz!" he exclaimed, throwing out his arms. "I can't let him stay there, he gotta ruin my work this month with all those… stupid, fragging… Dammit!"

Inferno jolted when Prowl suddenly jumped to the side and forward, trying to outwit the fire truck. But the red mech had had his fair share of paranoid, running Autobots, easily predicting what Prowl was trying to do.

"C'mon, chill yar circuits," Inferno tried to shush him, since it worked with Red, but instead Prowl began to try and kick him, the fire truck only barely able to keep his grip on Prowl's upper arm.

"Slag off, gotta fin' Jazz," he growled while trying to get loose.

Inferno could only sigh in relief when others arrived, happy to see Ratchet take the oddly acting Prowl inside.

_C H R I S T M A S_

Ratchet looked up surprised from the scans he was getting from the recharging Prowl on the medical berth.

"Who the frag gave him concentrated high grade in his energon?" he growled.

Sideswipe looked up, grinning sheepishly, already nervous of the future Hatchet-run. "… I was just trying to make him relax…"

_

* * *

_

A/N: A bit more with the Prowl, acting a little out of character, poor guy.

_Again with the time, you'd think I'd learn, wouldn't you? XD_

_Not a lot of people wished for anything or Christmas. Myself I'm trying to convince my parents that I can get a PS3 when I'll pay half of it X3_

_Tomorrow, the 11th should hopefully come out earlier. But at least it's finally weekend, and in one week I'll have Christmas holidays~_

_Please review, enjoy and Merry Christmas!_


	11. Eleven simple songs

**25 days of Christmas**** 2**

**Eleventh: Eleven**** simple songs**

Jazz was calmly humming along to the quiet beat. He was lying on the floor, his hands folded behind his neck and he was once again staring at the ceiling. The portable music device beside him was something Skywarp had promised him for the tips and tricks. His stabilizing servo tipping to the music.

So now he at least had something to do, listen to his beloved music. Most of it helped on his mood, helped time pass faster.

It was almost halfway to Christmas… and he hadn't seen any change. He hadn't gotten out or anything. A part of him almost wished he had a spark bond with Prowl so he could communicate, but at the same time he didn't want to share his captivity with the logical officer. Every bot knew it was a very bad idea with a spark bond in the war.

The song changed to a slower paced one, making Jazz grunt slightly. He wasn't in the mood for that. If he hadn't been too lazy, or for that fact too tired, he would have moved and changed it.

"_Tale as old as time__  
True as it can be  
Barely even friends  
Then somebody bends  
Unexpectedly"_

What was it he had done last year on the eleventh? Something pissing Red Alert off, he remembered that. Oh yeah! He had changed the alarms, so when Red Alert checked them, they yelled things like 'elves on base' and 'Decetignome activity'.

Jazz snickered out loud. He was wondering if anyone would repeat it again this year.

"_Just a little change  
Small to say at least  
Both a little scared  
Neither one prepared  
Beauty and the Beast"_

Not long ago, around November Jazz had asked Prowl his actual opinion on the war. He had been curious, because it was the one thing he had a hard time reading from the officer. Of course Prowler supported the Autobots, but his opinion on the war?

"_Ever just the same  
Ever a surprise  
Ever as before  
Ever just as sure  
As the sun will rise"_

Prowl had countered it by asking him the same thing. What did Jazz think about the war? Jazz had, after a while of thinking, admitted that he honestly wasn't sure about it. It was necessary, sure, but… yeah, it was war. War was bad.

"_Tale as old as time  
Tune as old as song  
Bittersweet and strange  
Finding you can change  
Learning you were wrong  
Certain as the sun  
Rising in the east  
Tale as old as time  
Song as old as rhyme  
Beauty and the Beast"_

Prowl had said, quite casually, that he had grown tired of the war. He wanted it to end, surprisingly badly, and he thought that the reason to the conflict seemed gone with the millions of years.

But he had also admitted that the time on Earth was very peaceful. And there were some happenings in the war worth the trouble.

That big softy, his Prowl is.

"_Tale as old as time  
Song as old as rhyme  
Beauty and the Beast"_

"Damn, Prowler," Jazz sighed. "I miss ya."

_

* * *

_

A/N: Not all in Christmas is fine and dandy.

_Yes, I'm a day late, I realize that. Yesterday passed suddenly very quickly. And so did today. Hopefully tomorrow I'll come up to date._

_Song: Beauty and the Beast._

_Hey, people! Halfway to Christmas!_

_Have you decorated?_

_Please enjoy and Merry Christmas._


	12. Twelve casual requests

**25 days of Christmas 2**

**Twelfth****: Twelve casual requests**

Red Alert quietly watched the monitor screen to the hallway just outside Prowl's office. The second in command hadn't stayed long in the medical bay after his short drunk tour, soon returning to the confide of his office and work.

He had expected something like that. Prowl rarely ever let his emotions run out of hand, but he rarely took in high grade either, or at least the concentrated kind.

It wasn't like he could blame the officer anything.

"Heya, whacha doin'?" Inferno, as usual casually entered the security room, asking as if he didn't know. What else should Red be doing other than watching his home's security screens?

"Work… You could learn from it."

"Aw, c'mon, Red, why so sour?" the fire truck gave a short grin, crouching down beside Red Alert's chair so he was shorter than the seated mech.

The security officer was slightly taken aback at the red Santa's hat he was seeing on Inferno's helmet. Getting a strange sense of déjà vu, he couldn't help but take hold of the top and pull it off.

Inferno chuckled in response. "It ain't glued on like last year, ya know," he said amused, Red Alert simply dropping it on the helmet again.

"You'd never know… Seems like a thing Sideswipe would copy."

"He's poutin' in the brig, remember?"

"Of course I do," Red Alert said, pointing at a screen showing Sideswipe with crossed arms in a cell.

"Prowl was not amused," Inferno snickered.

Silence followed for a while as Red Alert did his usual checks of the systems. The alarm check yesterday had went smoothly, no little trick this year… Which was almost disappointing.

"Say, Inferno?"

"Hmm?"

Deciding to jump into it, Red continued. "If I ever get captured, I don't want you do go on some stupid suicide mission to get me."

"Red…"

"No, just listen to me. I don't care what you feel, but you can't risk it. And it wouldn't help."

"Ya dunno that."

"I don't want you to risk your life," the security officer cut Inferno off, not wanting to go further into it for now, just wanting him to understand.

"Red… Ya should know ya can't stop me. Ah ain't gonna let anyone get in mah way, not even you," he huffed, giving a short smile. Standing up, he lightly kissed Red Alert's helmet, then moving out of the security room. "Gonna grab us some cubes," he said before leaving.

Red Alert was silent. Well, so much for convincing Inferno…

Though honestly, he didn't mind at all.

_

* * *

_

A/N: Why would he mind?

… _I just can't seem to do two chapters in a day. I'll try again tomorrow, getting a bit more of where this is actually going._

_Tomorrow!_

_Please enjoy and Merry Christmas!_


	13. Thirteen silent steps

**25 days of Christmas 2**

**Thirteenth: Thirteen silent steps**

Something was off.

He didn't know what had changed, but he was picking up a sound only millions of years of special ops experience allowed him, and it surprised him.

Technically he wasn't supposed to be visited by anyone, still in isolation. And Skywarp was far from quiet.

Jazz decided to sit, having rested enough in any case as he waited for whoever to appear in front of his cell. It was just weird the steps were so quiet.

Weirder was, when the apparent steps stopped, like they were in front of his cell, there was absolutely nothing. At all.

Shortly gaping, it clicked. Jazz moved back into his cell so he was sitting against the back wall, just out of camera view.

"Mirage, ya crazy aft fool," he said quietly, but clearly not pleased.

"You do not sound happy with my presence. Maybe I should leave again?"

"Ya move an' I'll throw somethin' after ya," Jazz countered, not able to hide his huge grin. But he still didn't like the risk the golden-eyed Autobot was taking. "Whacha _doin_'here?"

"Oh, just checking up on you." Jazz could almost hear the not so casual shrug. "Considering Prime will probably want you back soon. Your desk is getting piled with unfinished work."

"That's a lie," Jazz was quick to conclude.

"Yes. Prowl is doing it all."

Jazz grinned shortly. "How didya get in anyways?"

"Please, I am not in special ops for nothing, you know that."

Indeed he did. Even though Mirage could seem a bit cowardly and careful, he was the only mech able to sneak up on the saboteur. Mostly to scare the crap out of him, the reason he wasn't allowed to do anything like that in public.

"I should probably ask you if they have gotten any information out of you?"

"Please, I ain't in special ops for nothin', ya know," Jazz copied, smiling lightly.

"So nothing," Mirage concluded silently. "How are you doing?"

"Pretty good, considerin'. They put me in isolation," he snorted.

"Hm, not that smart," Mirage mumbled.

"'Specially since Skywarp can't hold it."

"He's asking for Christmas tips, isn't he?"

"How didya know?"

"Stockings on quite a lot of doors."

Jazz chuckled lightly again. He felt in a much better mood than before, probably thanks to Mirage. He wasn't all lost in the Nemesis if an Autobot could almost waltz in.

"So… how's Prowl doing?" Jazz eventually had to ask the nothingness in front of his cell, happy the cameras couldn't record sounds.

"… Worse than you, I must admit. Even though he doesn't show it," Mirage's voice admitted.

The saboteur made a thoughtful sound. Prowl really wasn't that good dealing with his feelings, was he?

"Then I better come back soon, hm?" he smiled.

"If you would not mind. You have more work as head of special ops than we expected."

"Don't worry, I'm workin' on it."

"So are we,"

"We?"

"Bumblebee and I."

Jazz chuckled. He guessed something along those lines, the two special ops Autobots keeping it secret from the rest. "Jus' be careful, a'right?"

"I should say the same to you."

Even though Mirage should have left at this point, Jazz - with his training still had a feeling he was around. Which was stupid, really. The longer Mirage stayed, the more dangerous it was, even with his cloaking device. And if they had to keep it secret from the rest – highly unlikely Mirage would be allowed such a trip again – he couldn't come back with scruffs or dents.

"Say, Mirage..?"

"Yes?" See, he was still there.

"Can ya tell Prowler I'm alright?"

"Of course," Mirage said softly, Jazz almost sensing the smile. Then, not long after, he was gone.

_C H R I S T M A S_

Prowl stared at the little note on his desk for a long while, considering if he should show it to Optimus or anyone else.

"_Jazz says he's alright. Please do not pass on the message."_

Against his better judgment, he took the small note and put it in his drawer, away from curious looks. Then he continued his work.

_

* * *

_

A/N: He would deny it later on.

_Of course Prowl never decided after his spark._

_Oh yay, finally not in the middle of the night. Though last chapter didn't get any reviews, I'm getting too far from an actual story, hm?_

_Please review, enjoy and Merry Christmas!_


	14. Fourteen amazing trips

**25 days of Christmas 2**

**Fourteenth: Fourteen**** amazing trips**

Mirage calmly entered the Ark, leaving the dusty and cold air outside. It was pleasant to be back in the controlled environment of the space ship, not the ever-changing nature outside. Unfortunately, just as he was beginning to relax amongst metal, Hound arrived. And Mirage knew what that meant.

"Mirage, where were you? Was looking for you."

Mirage sighed lightly. "Simple patrol," he lied with ease.

"Well, you wanna go out again? I want to show you something," Hound grinned, looking quite eager.

"You want me to go back out..?"

"Yeah, it's outside, a little trip. Skyfire said he'd give a lift with some of the others guys."

Mirage had really known that. And he was far from any mood to go back out, having swam from the Nemesis, then forced to try and dry in the winter sun, his internals feeling cold with the air that had dried him instead. "I am not in the mood…" he simply said.

"Aw, come on, Raj, I promise it'll be good."

"I don't see what could possible make me leave the warmth in here."

"Me," Hound cut off the situation, moving forward and taking hold around the smaller Mirage's waist and just threw him over his shoulder like a sack of human fruits, Mirage already struggling.

"Hound, let me down!"

_C H R I S T M A S_

Mirage was pouting. He was sitting inside of Skyfire, next to Hound with crossed arms and he was _not_ talking to the green Autobot.

"It's not that long of a trip, just want to show you something," Hound tried.

The spy didn't say a thing, just looking to the other occupants in the big flier. Beachcomber accompanied by an overly curios Bluestreak and then Ironhide, transformed, who had come along for a break from the twins, the mistletoe and for pure safety reasons.

"Don't be such a sour bot," Hound huffed, making Mirage's head whip back at the scout.

"I am _not_ being sour, I'm cold and we are going further north!" he exclaimed. Dammit, so much for not talking to him.

"I said it was just shortly," Hound countered, not seeming overly concerned about the attitude he was getting back.

"We're almost there," Skyfire's voice rumbled through the metal, the Autobots inside becoming more attentive automatically.

_C H R I S T M A S_

"So what is it?"

"Come on, this way," Hound said, leading Mirage out of Skyfire's just big enough cargo, but surprisingly away from the other Autobots.

"… Away from the others?" Mirage noted with a raised optic ridge.

"Yes," was the short answer as the green one continued to lead the spy further away, towards some cliffy looking areas. Mirage groaned in annoyance. They were going to climb too? Just… no.

To his surprise they were moving around the edges of the small mountain.

The next image made Mirage stop dead in his tracks.

The thin layer of snow and the small clouds of ice crystals from the Autobots' ventilation systems should probably have told him how cold it actually was. But he didn't believe it to be _this_ cold.

Mirage stared with open mouth at the waterfall that fell from the small mountain. Only, the pretty thick layer of crystal clear ice over the roaring water made it look like an exhibit of so absurd kind, the river free of ice at the bottom until the water settled enough to let a new crust grow over the liquid.

In the dying sun it was sparkling in a fading, but strong orange color.

Mirage didn't even notice when he was guided to sit on a big rock facing the spectacular view, Hound sitting beside him with an arm around his waist.

"See, told you I had something to show you," the green one grinned widely, amused over the reaction.

Mirage snapped his mouth shut, looking at Hound with a peculiar look on his face.

"Well, next time you feel like cuddling, don't drag me all the way up north."

Hound laughed, making Mirage smirk lightly.

And right now he was feeling quite warm.

He had to remember to show this place to Jazz so he could drag Prowl up here.

_

* * *

_

A/N: After an hour though, Mirage felt cold and grumpy again.

_Yay, finally up to date again. Hehe, sorry about that._

_Now I'm getting late to bed again. Bugger._

_Looking forward to Christmas break?_

_Please review, enjoy and Merry Christmas!_


	15. Fifteen stitched words

**25 days of Christmas 2**

**Fift****eenth: Fifteen stitched words**

"You think you can do it?"

"Yeah, it shouldn't be too tough to get through…"

"I'll really owe you."

"You can repay me by taking all the blame."

"I'll do that."

_C H R I S T M A S_

Anyone who knew Soundwave well, which were surprisingly few Decepticons, could easily tell there was something about the stoic communication officer that seemed quite displeased.

It was the tiniest of signs that indicated this, so as the mech walked down the hallway, it was still just enough for Thundercracker to frown slightly as he stopped Soundwave. "Megatron wants to talk to you in the throne room," the seeker said, trying to figure out what was off about the situation.

Soundwave simply nodded and turned around to leave for the meeting.

And Thundercracker just couldn't put his digit on what it was.

_C H R I S T M A S_

Megatron sat on his throne, waiting for the blue officer to arrive back to they could continue their discussion on the Autobot situation.

As always he was silent as he entered, walking over and stopping in front of the Decepticon leader, not moving one bit. As Megatron had heard some of the Autobots discussing _while_ battling – which was an insult, if nothing – how birds could nest of 'Sounder's' helmet if he wasn't ordered to move.

Megatron was not interested in testing that, of course.

"Have you sent out Lazerbeak?"

A nod was what he got in return. Was _all_ he got in return, making the leader raise an optic ridge.

"And they still aren't doing anything?"

Soundwave shook his head. Peculiar, he usually avoided to move at all, rather saying a simple 'negative' or 'affirmative'.

"You'd think they would try to get their third in command back…" Megatron said thoughtfully, trying to figure out if the 'Bots were planning some big attack to get this Jazz back. "Deploy Lazerbeak again to watch over the Ark, until we get something we can use."

Again just a nod. Megatron noted that Soundwave was acting out of character, what little character he had.

"Soundwave. Speak."

The blue mech actually hesitated before opening his mouth under the mask. "'_Yes it's Chri-' 'what-' 'do you-' 'want fo-' 'to hear?_"

Megatron stared for a long time, optic ridges furrowed in both surprise and confusion. It sounded like… small bits and pieces of songs he was putting together, which was most definitely not something Soundwave had done before… or would do.

"… What is this?"

"'_Christmas Virus'…_" was the answer from a stoic officer.

Megatron grumbled lightly, rubbing the side of his helmet. "Who and how?"

"'_Sky'…_" he answered to the first, not able to find Warp anywhere in his new 'library'. "_'and-' 'small' 'one'_," he said, having to go around the words again to describe how one of his cassetticons had played along with this stupid prank.

With a grunt Megatron waved the officer out, simply not having anything to say to the case.

Likewise didn't Starscream when the blue one passed him in the hallway with a stitched together sentence; "_'hate' 'Christmas-'_."

_

* * *

_

A/N: For some reason, that little tidbit made Starscream smirk the rest of the day.

_THIS awesome idea was by anonymous '__Schwertlilie81', and had me laughed out loud. Simply too good to pass!_

_Hey, yeah, hopefully the fic should pick up a little on the mood, be more cheerful, since Christmas is nearing!_

_Also, google, I love you for helping making this possible XD_

_Please review, enjoy and Merry Christmas!_


	16. Sixteen annoying searches

**25 days of Christmas 2**

**Sixteenth: Sixteen**** annoying searches**

"I'm not kidding, it isn't here."

"Come on, Jazz used so many human money on them, he wouldn't just throw them away."

"Don't you think I know that?" came the grumpy reply from Sideswipe as he closed the cabin again, having carefully rummaged through it. The red mech turned around, staring a little astounded at how clean it actually was. Usually, when he was searching through stuff he left a complete mess. But it was the _one_ condition that had allowed them to even enter in search something special.

"This is slag," the red twin rumbled, his optics not finding anywhere else to search, every inch looked through. "We got eight days left 'till Christmas and the hallways are still so… _orange_…"

"… Why don't we just buy some new ones, I don't think Optimus would have a problem if we ask to burrow some money…" Bumblebee tried to offer Sideswipe, probably sensing the increasing annoyance from the red warrior.

"But the point with that company… what was the name again?"

"Customize Your Christmas," Bumblebee helped.

"Yeah, them. The point is that they make special stuff… and that takes time."

The yellow Autobot sighed. "I know," he mumbled, already moving out of Jazz' room. Sideswipe followed, grumbling.

"We gotta find it one way or another," he said, arms crossed.

"Well, then we have to ask around."

_C H R I S T M A S_

The phone rang, as always obnoxiously. The blond man grumbled as he got up from his chair and walked to it, picking it up. "Yeup?"

"Uh, hello, am I talking to… Jeff or Tex?" the voice said.

The young man raised an eyebrow, why did anyone want to get to them; it was the delivery company they usually contacted. The office he was currently slumping in.

"Yeah, I'm Jeff… Who are you?"

"I'm Bumblebee and I'd like to-"

Jeff was quick to cut the 'Autobot' off. "Yeah, and I'm the king of the seekers," he returned annoyed. "Man, did Tex put you up to this? Cuz that ain't fun."

"Uh… no? I'm calling to ask if you have the number to that 'Customize Your Christmas', because we kind of can't find any of the decorations Jazz ordered last year and Optimus said that you were the one that had delivered it, so we just thought that you might have the number… And I don't believe humans can fly like that…"

Tex came to the 'office' to a strange sight. The young Jeff staring at the phone in his hand in what could only be complete disbelief. "Whachu doing, kid, don't leave customers hangin'," the older man huffed, taking the phone from Jeff and giving his own weird greeting.

After a while he frowned. "Whacha mean 'can't find it', Jazz had the whole thing packed inna warehouse."

Tex had to move the phone away as another bot exclaimed an overly loud and excited "Really?-!"

"Really." Tex was then silent, listening. "Uh, yeah, sure I can take ya there, no problem. Jus' come over 'ere and I'll show ya."

_C H R I S T M A S_

Tex grunted as he moved the big metal door to the small warehouse on the harbor, soon getting help from the yellow Bumblebee. As soon as the content was revealed, the big red Autobot grinned widely.

"Yes, that's more like it!" he said.

Tex looked to the other one. "So ya were lookin' for it, and it was 'ere all along?"

"Yeah," Bumblebee sighed, at least it was over now.

Sideswipe was already inside to rummage through the big boxes of huge decorations that fitted their size. Beside Bumblebee Jeff stood, fidgeting nervously. Tex rolled his eyes and nudged Bumblebee's lower leg, nodding at the younger man.

The blond hesitated. "… Can I have your autograph?" Jeff then asked, almost a bit ashamed at the request, Tex just chuckling lightly. Jeff really was a fanboy.

_

* * *

_

A/N:

_And Red Alert could only stare as the decorations got up on record time._

_Why, is it late again? What a surprise…_

_Oh well, tomorrow's the last day of school! Woot! CHRISTMAS IS CLOSE!_

_Looking forward to it, huh, huh?_

_Jeff and Tex are to human original characters I randomly created in last year's Christmas fic, and I enjoyed them too much to just throw them away._


	17. Seventeen dirty tricks

**25 days of Christmas 2**

**Seventeenth: Seventeen dirty tricks**

Starscream grumbled in obvious and clear annoyance as he walked down the hallway to his personal quarters. The Christmas thingy was getting out of hand, in his opinion. They shouldn't have time to bother with those flesh creatures' stupid traditions; they should be conquering the Autobots, at least according to Starscream's own plans.

Why were they stalling their actions in this month, like last year? Because the Autobots weren't planning or doing _anything_? Ridiculous!

See, when he became the new Decepticon leader, things would change. So he kept telling himself.

Typing in his code, the door swished open and revealed an absolute mess of a usually clean room.

Red optics flared as the leader of the seeker trine just managed to catch sight of the purple seeker before the slagger warped away, probably in panic.

Starscream was speechless.

For some reason, Skywarp had gotten this brilliant idea, apparently believing it would be funny. Starscream did not find it funny. His trine mates seemed to forget that he was a scientist before the war, and as a scientist liked things clean or at least in some order.

_Coal_ left anything but a clean environment. And the _tons_ of disgusting, streaking black mineral in his room would take hours on end to clear away and clean.

"SKYWARP!"

_

* * *

_

A/N:

_He could spend the rest of December hunting._

_The idea was from CNightJoy. Seriously, some of the ideas I get has me giggling for minutes XD_

_Well, well my Christmas holiday is finally here. Finally! And surprisingly got until 10__th__ January._

_Short chapter, random yay!_

_Please review, enjoy and Merry Christmas!_


	18. Eighteen absurd theories

**25 days of Christmas 2**

**Eighteenth: Eighteen**** absurd theories**

Prowl was sitting in the recreation room, a cube on the table by him and a datapad in his hand for his work. Ratchet had forced him to go there, clearly not taking Prowl's logical explanation of why he should stay in his room as an excuse. Ratchet didn't care if he had had to force and drag the tactician to the rec room, he would get him there no matter what.

Unfortunately he had been successful.

Prowl couldn't help but sigh softly in annoyance when he knew he would draw attention to himself.

"Heeey, Prowl, nice to see you outside your cave," Sideswipe said grinning as he waltzed up to sit in a chair beside the second in command.

Prowl did his oh so very best to ignore the red frontliner as said mech began to talk, not caring that he wasn't getting any responses.

The tactician tried to drown himself further in his datapad as more arrived to this particular table. Soon Bumblebee, Wheeljack, Bluestreak and Hoist also sat there, chatting along with Sideswipe, the black and white datsun just trying to shut out the talking.

He only looked up when the subject feel on something he found downright absurd.

"So what are wishing from Santa?"

Prowl frowned lightly at Bumblebee. "Please don't tell me you believe in him…"

"Well, why not? I mean, all the human kids seems to believe in him, I don't see why I can't," Bumblebee answered, shrugging like it wasn't a big deal to think something so illogical.

"We know it might not be true, but it might actually be," Wheeljack added, making Prowl raise an optic ridge at him.

"It's completely illogical that one human would be able to travel around the globe with a sleigh pulled by reindeers – flying and not."

"Aw, come on, Prowler," Sideswipe, of course, couldn't help but find it amusing. "He just needs a little speed, that's all."

"A little…" Prowl trailed off, his processor automatically working on the equations of the whole thing. "Don't be ridiculous, it's impossible."

"Apparently not, since the human kids still seems to believe in him," the red one countered, smirking as he waited the reaction.

"Sideswipe, there's about two billion kids around that age of getting presents from 'Santa'. About fifteen percent from them have Christmas like we do here, which is almost 300 million kids. The worldwide average is three kids every household. He then has to visit 100 million houses. Even considering the planet's rotation and the different time zones, which give him 31 hours on one day, he will have to visit 896 houses every _second_." Prowl watched the looks he was getting from the different Autobots… and they was apparently waiting for more. The logical mech sighed.

"If he has to stop by every house with a nice kid, he has 1/900 second – a little more than 1 millisecond – to brake, park the sleigh, jump out and down the chimney, places the presents, eat whatever treats there is, climb up the chimney again, into the sleigh and accelerate to go to the next house. And if we presume that the visited houses are evenly spread out with half a kilometer in between, Santa would have to travel 50 million kilometers on those 31 hours, which means travelling with a speed of 500 kilometer every second. That's 1,500 times faster than the speed of sound here on Earth. Already there the 'Santa theory' is busted, because the average reindeer can run around 30 kilometers per hour."

In the following silence the Autobots stared at the long explanation. But Sideswipe was far from done.

"The reindeers are probably just advanced," he said smiling, apparently enjoying this Bluestreak-like ramble from Prowl a lot.

Prowl groaned in annoyance, rubbing his nose bridge.

"Not convinced yet? Fine, I'm not done," he grumbled. "Beside the absurd speed, the weight would be a problem. If Santa had to give every kid a present each weighing a couple of kilos, Santa has to bring along 500,000 tons of presents. A normal reindeer can carry around 200 kilos of stuff, but let's assume these '_advanced_' reindeers can carry 10 times that weight, Santa would still need over 250,000 reindeers, which would bring the collected weight up to 600,000 tons that flies 500 kilometers per second – which is, by the way 1,8 million kilometers per hour. Flying near the surface of the Earth would create a huge air resistance with following heat generation. Not only would the front reindeers be exposed to a colossal sonic boom but according to the equations would absorb around 7,000 trilliard joules every second or 7,000 trilliard watt. They would go aflame in just a moment, like a meteor, and the collected reindeer flock would be burned up in 4.26 thousandth of a second. He wouldn't manage very far before his whole little parade would have evaporated."

Again, silence met him, Sideswipe not looking convinced. And it honestly made Prowl more annoyed.

"But _that_ wouldn't even matter, because 600,000 tons accelerating to 500 kilometers per second on 1/900 second would get exposed to a force 17,500 times greater than Earth's gravity. If Santa weighs around 150 kilos he would be pinned to the backseat of the sleigh with 2,6 million kilos… If Santa ever existed, he would be dead now," Prowl said, breathing out as he finished his long rant and ramble… Huh, he had actually needed that.

Seeing Bumblebee open his mouth, he was quick to cut in again. "And don't even suggest magic, because no such thing exists and it will never exist." Bumblebee closed his mouth again. "Now if you'll excuse me, I need to work…"

With that he stood, leaving the stunned Autobots to blink after him.

Sideswipe sighed as he leaned back in his chair, crossing his arms, smiling shortly. "Let me translate that… 'Bah, humbug'."

_

* * *

_

A

_/N: The rest of them were snickering and repeating it the rest of the day._

_My dad told me of this article on a Danish __magazine about Santa, and it was quite fun. Here's the result._

_And yeah, sorry for using kilos and kilometers, I didn't bother change it…_

_Seven days to the 24__th__, we're almost there!_

_Are you getting a white Christmas? I am most likely._

_Please review, enjoy and Merry Christmas!_


	19. Nineteen frustrating repetitions

**25 days of Christmas 2**

**Nineteenth: Nineteen**** frustrating repetitions **

Megatron growled as he once again found a grey human _sock_ on the table in his private quarters.

Ten days, and the great Decepticon leader was reaching his limit. Since throwing the first 'stocking', as the note had said, out, it had returned the next day with a note that said that 'stocking was very sad D:'

It was ridiculous and Megatron had thrown out that one too, thinking it would stop.

It hadn't, and he was beginning to look for the one doing these stupid pranks. There were some he could easily exclude. Soundwave and Starscream had themselves suffered from the 'Christmas mood'. Thundercracker was highly unlikely, the constructicons and other combiners likewise not in great suspicion. Actually, right at this moment, the three most likely candidates for a slagging would be the cassetticon twins, Rumble and Frenzy, or the clown of the seekers – debatable if there was two… - Skywarp.

All three of them were seeing amusement in this whole thing. Megatron had seen Skywarp decorate, then the cassetticons place that weird inflatable red and white human figure in the doorway that had bugged his seeker officer.

Though at the moment Skywarp was the biggest suspect. Especially since the cassetticons looked like they had each been dipped in a green and a red bucket of paint. And they looked absurdly displeased by the fact that they were now the green and red twins.

But in any case, Megatron was growing deadly annoyed with these stupid returning socks.

Of course it wasn't in an act of desperation that made the Decepticon leader place the stocking out on his door. It was pure annoyance.

_C H R I S T M A S_

The next morning there was a small cube with expensive, rich energon in the stocking and a very happy note. The smooth praising of his great leadership was obviously a way to make him keep the stocking up.

Yeah, the suspect was definitely Skywarp. He was the only one who knew how to pull a 'Starscream' when he wanted to please his leader… and get his way.

_

* * *

_

A/N: Skywarp was pleased to see the stocking up, but Megatron's glare couldn't be good.

_Ergh, a bit weak chapter, I know _ Though it should soon pick up speed, Christmas nearing and all._

_I'm sorry, was a bit out of it and used the most of my day at my grandma's house (she 80 years old now) eating myself a new stomach. I love Christmas buffet._

_You want another question? What's your favorite food at Christmas? Is it the duck or the dessert, tell?_

_Please review, enjoy and Merry Christmas!_


	20. Twenty decorated rooms

**25 days of Christmas 2**

**Twentieth: Twenty**** decorated rooms**

Optimus Prime, known to be a kind but at times stern leader of the Autobots, was walking down the hallways to his personal quarters. Since Bumblebee and Sideswipe had found the misplaced Christmas decorations, the hallways and rooms had slowly become more and more 'decked with boughs of holly', so to speak.

And someone had made an alliance with Inferno, because more and more of the _personal _quarters had been decorated, much to Red Alert's chagrin. After all, he wasn't even allowed cameras in the quarters, why should anyone be able to just waltz in and make _his_ room colorful?

Inferno was of course keeping his helping along quiet to the security officer.

Therefore it was not a big surprise to find Wheeljack in his private quarters, Optimus just smiling lightly behind hid faceplate. "I believe it was not a part of your plan to be caught in here?"

Wheeljack froze as he was just putting up a Christmas star over Optimus' desk, standing on a wobbly chair that only seemed to be balancing on two legs. If Optimus had known this, he wouldn't have surprised the engineer like that, because not long after the smaller mech swayed and toppled over, landing harshly on the ground behind said furniture.

"Ouch," Wheeljack groaned, sitting up and rubbing his head as Optimus looked over the desk to check on his engineer. For now he seemed okay. And he had tried worse, honestly.

"I am not so sure it is a good idea to sneak into your commander's room," the much bigger Autobot said with a soft chuckle, standing as he watched the engineer get back on his feet.

"Yeah, but everywhere else is being decorated, so I just though…" the mech trailed off with a sheepish grin under the faceplate, shrugging to the Prime.

"I understand," Optimus cut him off from saying anything more, smiling under the mask, "and it is quite alright. The room could use a little color," he said lightly, looking around in his quarters.

Wheeljack, grinning and his headfins flashing merrily blue got the message and moved the chair back in place, getting up to put the star properly on, though now he had Optimus to make sure he didn't fall.

_C H R I S T M A S_

Wheeljack sighed contently as he watched Optimus room, now fully Christmasy decorated, all thanks to him. And of course Optimus had helped too. But something had been nagging the engineer a bit, something he just had to know.

"Say, Optimus," he started, looking up to the truck.

"Hm?"

"That painting over there…" he pointed to the opposite wall, "… or rather, that framed puzzle… wasn't it something Spike's Nanny won in last year's Christmas game?"

Optimus blinked. Last year Jazz had held this game, stealing small presents from each other with a pair of dice and a clock to show the time. Nanny, Spike's grandmother who had insisted on being called that, had stolen all the gifts she could take from the biggest Autobot.

That puzzle had been one of them.

And Wheeljack was trying to figure out what it was doing in Optimus' room.

"… Well…" Optimus seemed reluctant to answer; to a point where Wheeljack raised an optic ridge.

"You didn't ask to have it back, did you?"

The look from Optimus was all Wheeljack needed to laugh out loud.

_

* * *

_

A/N: And Optimus made Whee

_ljack promise not to tell anyone; he held his personal 'battle' against Nanny with pride._

_I know, I know, I'm really late on this D:_

_Thing is, I had friends over the most of Monday, also night (__movie night thingy) and most of the following next day._

_So yeah, anyone remember Nanny from last year's story? I had so much fun with that woman, I couldn't leave her out XD_

_Please review, enjoy and Merry Christmas!_


	21. Twentyone Christmas markings

**25 days of Christmas 2**

**Twenty-****first: Twenty-one Christmas markings**

Thundercracker leaned back in his chair in the rec room, optic scanning over the datapad in his hand. The story was called 'A Christmas Carol', which was quiet obviously a human Christmas story.

Usually he wouldn't be reading human Christmas stories, finding them a bit… too much, maybe. There was just one problem with that… Skywarp had switched his whole library with Christmas stories.

And admitted, some were quite interesting, like this one. Other ones he was pretty sure Skywarp hadn't known what was about. Like 'The Little Match Girl'. Primus, the humans could really write dark stories.

But this story was amusing. He could draw some references to the other Decepticons, though he was having a hard time deciding if Scrooge would be… Starscream or Megatron. Maybe Screamer because he had seen the grey stocking on Megatron's door.

Hearing steps, Thundercracker acknowledged Skywarp's presence without looking up at the seeker. He probably should have because as the purple and black one walked to the energon dispenser in the recreation room he sounded overly sour… Really unlike him, especially in this month.

After having finished the page, he looked up to see Skywarp walking to the same table as where he sat. And the view surprised him.

Skywarp frowned at the shocked look he was getting, pouting.

"I know, alright, no point saying it," he grumbled.

Thundercracker snapped his mouth shut, Skywarp having cut him off before he could say anything.

"I suppose it's for all those pranks you've done?" Thundercracker smirked.

Skywarp swiped his hand over his face, just smearing the black streaks even more. "Guess I couldn't get away with it that easily…" he huffed.

Thundercracker chuckled as he stood, walking to the… decorated seeker, studying his frame.

Skywarp's frame had streak upon streak of dirty black smear, most likely from the coal he had left in Starscream's room. So Starscream had gotten his revenge. And clearly others had, because on the purple frame a lot of different paper and plastic decorations had been put. Hearts, stars, elves, colors and ribbons.

After having pretty much ripped a Christmas heart off the wing, Thundercracker realized they had been glued on.

"You're not going to learn from it, are you?" Thundercracker couldn't help but chuckle lightly, looking at the sticky heart.

"Nopesie. And if it bothers them they can kiss my aft," Skywarp grinned cheekily. Only to jump with a yelp when Thundercracker slapped the sticky heart on his backside, laughing as he did so.

_C H R I S T M A S_

Jazz couldn't help but laugh again as the story was retold to him by a very colorful Skywarp. It did almost remind him of when he stuck a Christmas heart to Prowl's chevron last year.

"Ya ain't the most popular mech, ain'tcha?" he grinned, studying the frame.

"Not really…" Skywarp huffed.

"Hey, can I see 'at bauble on yar wing?"

"Sure," Skywarp shrugged, bending slightly over and turning so the tip of his wing was close to Jazz, the Autobot taking the decoration off and studying it with a vague smile. It would suit his little fake Christmas tree. "But I gotta get going know. If I'm late Megs is gonna hand my aft to me," Skywarp huffed and turned around to leave. Jazz snickered as he saw the heart that was already there.

Once Skywarp had left, he studied the bauble. Too bad, it was a nice ornament.

Then he began to pull the metal wire from the top of the colorful orb.

_

* * *

_

A/N: _It might come in handy_

_So here's the 21__st__! Yay, we're so close to Christmas!_

_So, so close. How are you preparing?_

_Please review, enjoy and Merry Christmas!_


	22. Twentytwo sneaky rhymes

**25 days of Christmas 2**

**Twenty-second: Twenty-two sneaky rhymes**

On a rock outside

Sat a little Bee

All his opinions would collide

So to Primus, he gave a small plea

_The halls are decked_

_Here is Christmas, resurrect_

On a rock to wait

Out of others' sight

He would secure the Christmas fate

So everything would be alright

_The rooms are decked_

_Here is Christmas, detect_

He was trained to know

So it wasn't a shock

When the air began to flow

And Bee didn't move from his rock

_The roof is decked_

_Here is Christmas, protect_

'Are you ready to go?'

Was the question he asked

'I believe I should be so'

Mirage said with a sigh as he passed

_The bots are decked_

_Here is Christmas, Christmas is here._

'You better come back'

Bee frowned after him

'I'm in no mood to be Hound's snack

So you better come back on a whim'

_Two days away_

_Two days to play_

Mirage would flicker away

Heading alone to the sea

And while Bumblebee would keep friends away

He would gamble and Primus would agree

_Two days away_

_Two days to hope_

Everything was quiet

Not an enemy was near

And as he avoided all possible riot

Whatever Mirage did, he didn't give in to fear

_Two days away_

_Two hours to spare_

He reached the stock

And had to hide again

Just as Decepticons passed in flock

And he felt this plan was going down the drain

_Two days away_

_Two minutes to go_

_Two seconds to pass_

Mirage gave a sigh

Sitting on the floor

And since he really didn't want to die

He would have to wait and maybe have a snore

_And i__n this cold dreaded war_

_With all its roar and gore_

_There was one thing he could adore_

_Christmas was just all the more_

_This is Christmas, Christmas is here_

_There will be another cheer_

_And then you can sing me a falala_

_

* * *

_

A/N: Mirage was not happy with sleeping on the Decepticon base.

_Oh, hey, up to date again!_

_This, to the readers of last year's '25 days of Christmas', should be familiar. Last year on the 22__nd__ I made a poem, like this one. It was just as difficult now as last year XD_

_I'm starting to feel the Christmas stress. Oh no, I gotta write and make present!_

_TWO DAYS TO GO!_

_Please review, enjoy and Merry Christmas_


	23. Twentythree unlucky surprises

**25 days of Christmas 2**

**Twenty-third: Twenty-three ****unlucky surprises**

Starscream was walking down the hallway, having just refueled himself and relaxed a bit in the recreation room, now heading back to his quarters aka laboratory.

As he of course had said, the plan on breaking the Autobot saboteur with isolation was not working. What had Megatron even been thinking, doing something like that? Now the seeker was just looking forward to use the Autobrat for a little meaningless experimenting. He was just trying to figure out what would be best to start with, nerve tolerance or memory corruption…

When he turned around a corner, he slowed down. Something was off, all of a sudden. But he kept going. In the Nemesis this wasn't an unusual feeling, beside the security cameras there was always Lazerbeak, or anyone who just passed, looking for dirt to share with others.

Crimson optics narrowed, because this was very different. He felt someone watching.

Suddenly spinning around he stared at where he had though someone stood, only to stare at the wall. He lingered there for quite a while before huffing. Great, he was getting even more paranoid now, just perfect.

_C H R I S T M A S_

Mirage held in his sigh as he finally saw Starscream leave. That had been a little too close for comfort. But now it was time to move again, to the brig where there was a certain bot.

"So how are the Christmas preparations goin'?" Once again, Jazz spotted Mirage before he managed to get too close.

"Fairly well, I would say. We managed to get a Christmas tree up yesterday," Mirage told Jazz as he stayed within the safety of his cloak. "We just need one last present under the tree."

Chuckling, Jazz grinned. "Are ya going to wrap me up all nice?"

"I can try, can I not?"

"Then ya'd owe me a wrapped Prowler next year."

"Deal."

Jazz snickered. Mirage had a plan, apparently. And correctly not long after he connected a small device to the coding panel, hacking it and the bars flickered off.

"Piece o' cake, eh?" Jazz said grinning as he sensed the Autobot move over with careful, silent steps, Mirage studying the chains around Jazz' ankles.

"Don't worry, I've got it under control," the saboteur grinned, already beginning to pick the lock with the metal wire from the Christmas bauble.

"So do I." A voice behind Mirage made the invisible mech whirl around, staring at the red seeker.

TO BE CONTINUED

_A/N: Now this is a surprise ending. The reason I stop it like this is because there's no way I can finish the chapter before I leave for the Christmas party. My family leaves in 20 minutes, and I'm still in pajamas XD_

_On the other hand, we only celebrate Christmas on the 24__th__, so I'll have all of 25__th__ to write this and the last two chapters._

_Christmas is busy this year, also because we need to leave earlier, damn snow._

_So lovely cliffhanger for you!_

_Please enjoy and Merry Christmas!_

CONTINUED

"Raj!" Jazz exclaimed as he watched Starscream charge up his nullrays faster than he had ever done and shoot. He tugged harshly in the chain as he could only watch Mirage fall over, the cloaking turning off as the spy went into stasis.

"Lucky him I have no intention of killing him yet," the seeker smirked as he lowered his arms, walking over to nudge the blue Autobot with his foot. Jazz growled lightly, his hand blinding grabbing for the little piece of metal he had dropped, keeping his visor on Starscream.

"But lucky us too, now we have a replacement when I take the old one to the lab," he said softly to himself, making Jazz tense. No way in the slagging Pit was he going to allow that. And he had finally found his 'key'.

"He ain't got no intel, Deceptiscum, and ya can't get nothin' from him," Jazz growled, Starscream finally turning around to look away from the stasis-locked Autobot.

"Really?" the seeker huffed in mocking tone, hands on his hip plates. "Well, then I suppose we don't have any further use of him." With that he turned around, almost slowly as if messing with Jazz, raising his arms again to aim his null rays, probably on full force this time.

"No, slaggit, that's not what I meant!" Jazz exclaimed, anger displaying over his face. Combined with fear. Hound would kill him if Mirage didn't return home in one piece.

Jazz kept yelling at the seeker, knowing that even if he worked on the lock he wouldn't make it in time. He saw the weapons charge, build up with fatal energy that was mere feet away from the Autobot spy. Starscream would just have to shoot to extinguish a spark and ruin another life at the same time.

And he…

_C H R I S T M A S_

Starscream glanced one last time to the yelling saboteur. He was in total control. And as always it was a feeling he relished in. He would kill this one, and then the isolation might actually work. Jazz would live in captivity with the guilt that his own stupidity drove another mech to a suicide mission.

When he looked back he saw only white.

_C H R I S T M A S_

Shock. That was the best, if not the only thing that could explain Starscream's reaction.

"What!" he exclaimed, looking around with his arms still up. What was he doing there? He had been in the brig, ready to end one of the miserable Autobots and now he was… standing in his room and aiming his null rays at the wall?

Adding to that, he was standing near his recharging berth. Had he been dreaming or something like that? But to his own scientific mind he knew it made no sense. Dreaming was only something the Cybertronians had learned from those pesky humans, and they were only able to do this while sleeping. Starscream never slept, he always recharged. It was faster and more efficient. And there was a big difference on the two, sleeping didn't recharge energy, like energon or _recharging_ did.

Starscream was growling at the end. This was ridiculous, he couldn't have been dreaming. Which mean it could only be one other thing.

_C H R I S T M A S_

Jazz gaped openly as Skywarp reappeared in the cell, standing still shortly as he listened for any unwanted attention, then moving to the Autobot on the floor.

"What the…" was all Jazz could mutter at first, getting the seeker's attention.

"I had to repay you somehow," the purple seeker grinned widely as if he wasn't taking a huge risk by doing this. Teleporting Starscream away of all things!

"Ya're Earth's biggest idiot, ya know that?"

"Is that a problem?"

"Oh, shut it," Jazz said, wanting to make it come out grumbling, but the grin kind of contradicted him. And this Decepticon had just saved Mirage spark and Jazz sorry backplate from a certain green mech.

But this would really have to proceed fast. So Jazz was already picking the lock again.

"Ain'tcha gonna be spotted on the security?" he asked as he finally released his one cuffed wrist, going to work on his ankle.

Skywarp, shortly surprised that Jazz was already escaping on his own just dropped the key on the floor, instead letting his attention stay with Mirage. "I got that covered up. And you know, still owe you."

Jazz raised an optic ridge in inquiry. "For wha'?"

"A great time. Remember, last year? On the twenty-third…"

Jazz stalled his work as he suddenly recalled. So the human story that had caused parts of the two factions to meet on the twenty-third for a couple of hours of peace was also causing this? Miracle of Christmas, it had to be. He had to tell Prowl that when he got back.

"Ya're weird," Jazz grinned as he released his ankle, finally feeling just a little bit freer. He staggered slightly as he pushing himself up to stand, not having used his legs properly for a while.

Skywarp was already picking Mirage up to see if he was a little woken up, just to find that he most certainly wasn't, having to catch the spy again.

"Hey, be careful, will ya?" Jazz huffed. Stopping when he heard soft steps again.

Tensing when he saw wingtips appear in view from the cell.

Growling as his internal chronometer clicked past midnight…

And it was the twenty-fourth.

_

* * *

_

A/N: And who knew what that would bring.

_How can I still be busy after Christmas? I slept most of 25__th__ away and spend the whole 26__th__ with family friends, playing games and chatting. So much for keeping schedule, sorry *nervous laugh*_

_Thing is, when the 23__rd__ and up comes around, the chapters tends to be so much longer. Like this one. Even in two parts. And this cliffhanger was how it was originally meant. Heh, two cliffhangers, poor you guys._

_And I got a freaking PS3 for Christmas, my attention has been spread XD_

_So, so sorry. And I didn't get to proofread the first bit on the day of posting. So many mistakes._

_But please review, enjoy and late Merry Christmas!_


	24. Twentyfour daring moves

**25 days of Christmas 2**

**Twenty-fourth: Twenty-four**** daring moves**

_Note: Chapter twenty-third has been updated._

Thundercracker was walking towards the recreation room when he stopped, raising at optic ridge at Starscream as said seeker walked towards him with clearly angry steps.

"What's wrong, Starscream?" Thundercracker questioned, a hand up to stop the red seeker from proceeding further.

"Skywarp is going to be scrap when I get my hands on him," Starscream growled, pushing the blue one away. Thundercracker frowned, moving up to stop him again, even if he knew that interrupting 'Screamer in a foul mood was a bad idea.

"Whoa, calm down. What did he do?"

"He teleported me away from the brig when I was about to end the spy!" Starscream's screechy voice exclaimed, throwing his hands out in anger.

"Brig? I just came from security duty, there isn't any con in the brig… and you didn't leave your room," Thundercracker said, optic ridges furrowed as he just gave Starscream a look. "Neither did Skywarp."

"What?" Starscream exclaimed again, a little too loud for Thundercracker who grimaced at the volume. "It makes no sense! I wouldn't be dreaming! It makes no _sense_!" His optics narrowed at the blue one. "And if you were in security, what are you doing _out_?"

"I'm going to take a cube to work with," Thundercracker shrugged because it wasn't that big of a deal. "Just left. Look, why don't you just go to see Skywarp and scrap him there, he's in his room."

Growling, Starscream turned down a hallway and was quick to leave.

_C H R I S T M A S_

Skywarp turned around when he heard Jazz growl at someone, turning to stare at a pair of wings. Oh slag.

But even as the mech was revealed, Jazz didn't calm down, though Skywarp did.

"Slaggit TC, you just about gave me a spark attack," Skywarp breathed out, straightening from his warp-ready position. Mirage he had accidentally dropped in his surprise.

"Right… Well, better me than Starscream," Thundercracker huffed, walking into the cell as Jazz picked himself up properly. "You should get out of here now, he's on the warpath."

"Yeah, yeah, I know," Skywarp shrugged as he picked up Mirage again, this time throwing him over his shoulder and going to grab Jazz' arm to warp away. Jazz waited for something to happen, to be back at the Ark. But as nothing happened he looked to Skywarp to see a very unhappy look on the seeker's face.

"Uh… TC? I think Screamer put up the field…" Skywarp muttered, looking worried. "He's really pissed…"

"Ugh… Why did you have to get the Autobot out…" Thundercracker groaned, rubbing his nose bridge. "Crazy…"

"Yeah, but ain't like neither of ya can back down, so lil' help could be cool, ya know…" Jazz interjected, hoping to Primus that they wouldn't give up on the whole deal. He really wanted to go back to the Ark, soon, if not now. The thought of staying on the Decepticon base for Christmas was not wanted.

Skywarp gave Thundercracker a sheepish smile, the blue one glaring back before sighing deeply.

"You're going to get us both deactivated one day…" he mumbled to Skywarp before looking up. "When you leave turn on the bars again. I'm going back to security to clear a path for you. Just get out and warp them back, alright?" Thundercracker said sternly as he turned around and left running for the security room where he would keep an optic on the whole Nemesis.

_C H R I S T M A S_

"_Left, there's no one. But hurry up, Rumble is coming up behind you._"

Skywarp quickly did as ordered, grabbing hold of Jazz' arm and pulling him along as he turned around the corner, the stasis-locked Mirage on his shoulder, the seeker forcing both Autobots along. Unfortunately Jazz wasn't in the best of conditions, and he tended to stumble a bit.

"_Right! RIGHT!_"

Skywarp almost slid on the floor as he turned, Jazz cursing softly as he stumbled and felt his arm stretch uncomfortable when the purple seeker pulled him along.

"Aren't we out soon?" Skywarp said annoyed into the communication link, turning again as he was ordered to.

"_The door is the air lock, just get through. I'll delete all traces of the feed._"

Skywarp almost cheered as he pushed Jazz through and closed the bulkhead, the water already seeping through the slowly opening door to the outside. In no time they were surrounded by water and Skywarp pushed against the ship to propel all three of them forward. But instead of plummeting downwards like rocks, the seeker started his jet engines and suddenly they shot through the sea.

Jazz winced as he kept a good grip on Skywarp, feeling the salty water seep into various wounds and cuts in his armor. This place was not essential for wounded Cybertronians, that was for sure. Another way to keep them prisoners.

Suddenly Skywarp stopped, exclaiming a bubbly 'Hah'! and they were gone in a flash.

_C H R I S T M A S_

Blaster was humming softly along the Christmas song that was playing around on the whole base. He was preparing himself for tonight's Christmas games and party, since Jazz was the one planning the whole thing last year they had to do it now.

It was a shame, really. But life moved on.

His personal communication link beeped obnoxiously at him, and for a bit he ignored it, just putting his last touch on the playlist for tonight's music. Only then, leaning back in his chair with a smile, did he open for the communication.

"Hello, Blaster speakin'."

"_Hey, Blast', think ya coul' lend a buddy a hand?_"

Blaster was standing from his chair within seconds. "Jazz! Dude, where are you?" he exclaimed, a wide grin already spreading on his face. This might just become an awesome Christmas after all.

_C H R I S T M A S_

Jazz was sitting on the ground, Mirage lying down beside him and very slowly rebooting. Skywarp, for some reason, was staying and continued to talk about random things. Mostly what mess they had caused on the Nemesis. Jazz halfway listened, more or less halfway into recharge. His frame was aching with the various wounds, his whole body still soaked in sea water.

"Oh, they're here," Skywarp said with a grin and once again disappeared in a flash.

Jazz looked up, hearing the rumble through the ground and soon spotting a red and a yellow lamboghini, an ambulance, and of course the big red and blue truck.

As they transformed, Blaster was one of the first to jump out of Optimus' seat and change midair, landing in front of Jazz.

"Holy slag, man, how can you just pop outta nowhere?"

"Had a lil' help," Jazz managed to grin. "Catch me, will ya? I need a nap."

Blaster jumped forward to catch Jazz as the saboteur slumped to the side.

_

* * *

_

A/N: He's probably going to sleep the rest of the day away.

_Not one review on the updated chapter 23? Lol, I suppose people are busy XD_

_So we are nearing our ending. Jazz is finally out with a little help, the Ark preparing for Christmas and everything is going to be dandy. We hope._

_This adventure is nearing its end. I'm ready to make another '25 days of Christmas' next year, but that's only if I get a usable idea. So if you have this amazing idea you'd like to share to see next year, please to tell me. I should probably begin planning already._

_One day left to share!_

_Please review, enjoy, late Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year!_


	25. Twentyfive hurried happenings

**25 days of Christmas 2**

**Twenty-fifth: Twenty-five**** hurried happenings**

His system slowly woke up to the sound of snoring. Or rather, since Cybertronians didn't snore, a ventilation system slowly working in a stasis-like state known as recharging. He let his optical inputs flicker online as his system rebooted, feeling oddly refreshed and light. How strange… He hadn't felt like this in quite a while, it was a nice feeling.

He stared at the orange ceiling above him, confirming his suspicion that he was back at the Ark, back home. How delightful, but how on Cybertron had he gotten out? Something… something… The seekers? Nah, that couldn't be… but still, something just told him that the Decepticons had helped him somehow. He did wonder why.

Suddenly he sat, whole memory core rebooted.

"Christmas!" Jazz exclaimed loudly, hearing a snort and a stumble next to him.

Looking to his side, the saboteur saw a rather perplexed Prowl sitting on the floor and still waking up. The chair he had been sleeping in was lying toppled over from where he had fallen. "What?"

"Did I miss Christmas?-!" Jazz continued, staring behind the visor, really hoping it wasn't so.

"What? No, it's morning on the 25th." Prowl frowned, raising an optic ridge at the same time. "Jazz, I-"

"Perfect! Just in time," Jazz grinned as he moved to the berth's edge, already standing.

Prowl was quick to get to his feet when Jazz swayed, stumbled and was inches from falling hadn't the second in command caught him. "Get back to the berth, Jazz, I doubt you've recharged enough."

"Pff, I ain't done nothin' but recharge for ages, Prowler," Jazz simply huffed and pushed Prowl a bit away, already standing more secure on former wobbly legs. "Can't be late for Christmas," he grinned.

Prowl was at least taken aback by this, staring a bit as Jazz left the medical bay. He wasn't sure what exactly he had expected. Maybe a smile to him, a simple 'hey'. But of course Jazz had his mysteries ways when it came to December and this Christmas.

Ratchet moved away from the doorway in surprise when Jazz passed him, already halfway down the hallway before the medic reacted.

"Just what is he doing up?" the 'Hatchet' said dangerously to Prowl, the tactician doing what was right and backed a little away.

"I have no idea, he got up and left before I could react," he said, trying to sound calm like he always was, not slightly perplexed and… some bad feeling that might have been disappointment.

"Well what are you waiting for, go get him back! He shouldn't be up and running yet," Ratchet grumbled, moving himself from the door so Prowl could leave to run after the just returned Jazz.

_C H R I S T M A S_

"Whooah, Jazz, what're you doing up already?"

Jazz just snorted, waving off the concern. "Please, Sideswipe, like I'd stay away at Christmas."

"True," Sideswipe grinned back, just letting Jazz pass, though the red warrior had to move away from a hurried Prowler shortly afterwards.

Jazz was soon in the recreation room, standing straight and tall as he grinned widely, as he expected drawing a lot of attention.

"Jazz!"

"Dude, you alright already?"

"What do you know, just in time…"

"Wha' did Ah tell ya, he woul'n't miss Christmas."

"Thank you."

Jazz looked to his side as he heard Hound beside him, feeling the green hand on his shoulder. And the mech was giving him a sincere smile of gratitude. Which probably wasn't a wonder, really. Mirage sat by a table, all good and back to his old self.

"Ah, don't be thankful to me, man," Jazz said, lightly shrugging the hand off, wincing a little at the movement. Okay, he wasn't all healed. "I gotta lil'… bird's help."

Jazz left Hound, the scout raising an optic ridge but didn't ask more into it. Why should he, he was happy with how it was.

The saboteur glanced around, mighty pleased with his small Christmas minions' work. Up against a wall, fake snow had been piled. He was later told, and laughed at, that the recreation room had become one big snowy battlefield, only to be cleaned later on. They couldn't keep the temperature that low all the time, so they had replaced the snow.

And of course it was messily, comfortingly decorated, the whole room. Jazz had no idea how many had been at it, but there had clearly not been a plan. And they had found his customized decorations, obviously.

Ah, and the Christmas tree. An apparent must at this time. It was definitely quite the beauty they had found and they had had a little more plan of it this time, not just one big pile of stuff dumped on it. It almost made Jazz miss his own little Christmas tree which was now alone on the Nemes-

Jazz stopped when he had walked a little around the tree, seeing the very thing he had been speculating about stand there next to the much larger, real one. _His_ Christmas tree? What was it doing here?

"It was beside you and Mirage as we located you both," a voice huffed in annoyance above him.

Jazz had kneeled to study his weirdly decorated tree as he heard the voice, looking over his shoulder and grinning to Prowl who now stood behind him, giving the other mech a look.

"Jazz…"

"Ye-up?"

"… You've got some presents waiting for you."

"Oh, I do?" Jazz looked to the bigger tree and indeed under it were several presents left from several mechs. And the saboteur grinned at that. "Y'all never doubted I'd come back."

"Not even a click."

"Aw, how fuzzily sweet of ya," Jazz joked, smiling widely as Prowl sighed and kneeled behind him, wrapping his arms around the returned mech's neck.

"One day I'm going to deactivate you for all this."

"C'mon, without me ya'd grow bored."

Prowl huffed, not dignifying that with an answer, just staying close to Jazz as the mech reached out to take hold of a present. Prowl didn't mind the looks and small chuckles the two of them was getting from the rest. He didn't care. He had missed staying close to the other's frame, though he would never admit so. So he just stayed seated behind Jazz, his arms now around the other one's waist.

"I missed ya too, Prowler," Jazz eventually mumbled, as if reading Prowl's mind easily. Was he really that much of a open book for the saboteur?

"Just…" Prowl sighed again, resting his head on Jazz' shoulder, watching as his mate examined the package "don't get captured again for a while."

"Alright, alright, don't fret, worry-bot."

At least it was over now. Jazz had returned, the Cons hadn't gotten any important details and Jazz had returned in time for Christmas. Prowl wouldn't admit it, ever, but he internally thanked whatever Christmas miracle had been at work. He didn't know how the two winged Christmas 'angels' had taken a chance with it all.

"Dude, I even gotta present from Mr. Humbug."

"Oh… You heard about that already? That was fast."

_C H R I S T M A S_

"I'm telling you, you don't have anything on it."

Thundercracker sighed, looking back to Starscream. The security room was darkened to get the details of the monitors through, and the blue seeker sitting in the chair was giving out evidence of evidence to prove that the accusations were wrong.

"Look, it's slag that the Autobot Mirage got through security," the seeker continued, waving at the screen that showed the cell open, no one enter and then the prisoner disappearing in a cloak, apparently. "But I don't see how you can blame this on Skywarp."

"Is that so?" Starscream did not sound happy to a point where he almost seethed. "Then how can it be that he wasn't in his room _like you said_?"

"You'll have to ask him about that," Thundercracker huffed, already connecting the communication to the brig where a pouting Skywarp sat.

"Sky', Starscream wants to know where you went yesterday?"

"_Uh…_" Skywarp hesitated a bit, the monitor to the brig showing him shuffling a bit where he sat.

"Skywarp…" Thundercracker frowned.

"_Well… I went to get more coal. Just for fun, you know. And then I couldn't return, think the field was up. So I had to walk back…_"

Starscream groaned. There went the question of why he had returned to the Nemesis. "I'll find proof, just you wait!" he growled as he hurried out. Thundercracker just sat back, smiling lightly.

_C H R I S T M A S_

"Here, come on, Starscream gave up," the blue seeker said as he opened the cell, Skywarp grinning as he skipped out of the place.

"Thank you, TC, I owe you one."

"You have absolutely no idea how much you owe me," Thundercracker huffed. "All that trouble for rescuing an Autobot… In the name of Christmas, even. You're crazy."

"Aw, but you had fun."

Thundercracker scoffed, but didn't seem to think more about it. Either he agreed or he didn't. Skywarp didn't really care, he had been cleared of all 'false' accusations, he had given his Christmas miracle, so he would come back to him somehow.

"Hey, Skywarp."

Skywarp glanced to his blue wingmate, a wide smile spreading on his face when he saw Thundercracker hand him a wrapped up present. The blue one offered a small smile to his purple counterpart.

"Merry Christmas, Sky'."

_

* * *

_

A/N: And Merry Christmas to all!

_Yeah, I know it's a late Merry Christmas, but here it is, last chapter before the new year starts! It was fun to do again, really. And even though it was different from last year, I got 100 reviews! WOW! Thank you so much everyone, it means the world to me! And people really seemed to enjoy chapter 24!_

_My second complete multi-chapter. It's becoming a tradition, huh? Would you like to see it next year? Anything special, any ideas?_

_Thank you__** EVERYONE **__for all the wonderful review that cheered me on, made me smile and gave me ideas. I loved every single time my mailbox told me people had seen my story and told me so, what they thought and what they enjoyed._

_I have so m__any people to thank, and so little time. When I return in the new year, EVERYONE is getting personal thank yous, because I love all my readers! I'll update this, so look back in a couple of days ;)_

_**Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year! !**_


End file.
